All or Nothing (Episode)
All or Nothing Source is the twenty-second episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-eighth episode overall. It is the season finale and it's set to premiere on May 9, 2013. Source The episode will be directed by Bradley Buecker Source and written by Ian Brennan Source. Filming began on April 10, 2013. Source Filming on both this episode and the season wrapped on April 24, 2013. It has been officially confirmed that after this episode airs, Glee will return in the fall for its fifth season. Plot TBA Songs *'†' denotes an unreleased song. Source Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero *Amy Aquino as Funny Girl producer *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Meredith Baxter as Liz *Patty Duke as Jan *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Bob Bancroft as MIT Professor #1 *Jack Plotnick as MIT Professor #2 Absent Cast Members *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman Trivia *This is the tenth time an episode of a title, has featured a song of the same name in it. Home, Dream On, Silly Love Songs, Blame It on the Alcohol, Born This Way, I Kissed a Girl, Dance with Somebody, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, and Diva being the others. *This is the second time a season ends with a Regionals competition. The first being Season One. **Unlike in Journey, the New Directions win the Regionals competition. *Brittany mentions My Cup, an original song written by her and Artie. Gallery Tumblr ml97mp2AEc1s0hnhbo1 500.jpg 67570_489303874456835_63405073_n.jpg Bbimage.jpg|Lord Tubs on the scene... tumblr_mlg5b08y281qbqtkso2_500.jpg BII2TNvCEAA_GF1.jpg large.jpg|"I need to put a ring on it! Got any good ones?" tumblr_mlgrt9Pxgl1rojmp7o1_500.png BIK_0OsCMAALWTj.jpg|Another Day At The Office! tumblr_mlioxpWd3k1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg 3626863ca94411e2bbc022000a9f1945_7.jpg|Callback c3f57bbaa95f11e29f5522000a9f14ae_7.jpg Bb576bd4a95b11e28c7c22000a1fb876 7.jpg CDPM.jpg BIRHGSXCEAANx1L.jpg Tumblr mlkavg4DTm1qzlhm3o1 500.jpg BIeQCbhCEAERdfr.jpg large.jpg Tumblr mlo3r3t8rS1qbqtkso1 500.png 387315_372467146205338_1759867048_n.jpg tumblr_mloljrcVmF1qiicbko1_500.jpg|REGIONALS! @brooke_lipton & Michael Hitchcock tumblr_mloqm8I5mC1rdp19ho1_500.jpg 417864_565819536792362_1606528814_n.jpg 524853_372965432822176_128694218_n.jpg 528344_372965806155472_1453914148_n.jpg 387178_372965816155471_409136810_n.jpg 310810_372965469488839_1696513048_n.jpg 387297_372965459488840_2101331315_n.jpg 407026_372965449488841_1871757243_n.jpg 603833_546057315441018_1269972114_n.jpg samuel.jpg BInlXi0CUAEOSFv.jpg tumblr_mlrmeftBQ71qfcdl6o1_500.jpg Tumblr mlqn0aiUgj1qcbsolo1 400.png sadfgbhj.jpg BImPMmbCQAIMMoI.jpg large.jpg BIqoYhRCcAIDKfa.jpg Naya and Kevin.jpg 60634f92ad6411e2919b22000a9f1988_7.jpg Tumblr mlsggfWxEl1ra2sevo1 500.jpg Tumblr mlsgnlZUCR1rxyf78o4 250.gif Tumblr mlsgnlZUCR1rxyf78o3 250.gif Tumblr mlsgnlZUCR1rxyf78o2 250.gif Tumblr mlsgnlZUCR1rxyf78o1 250.gif Tumblr mlsgihmk1u1ruamewo1 400.png Jesset.jpg IMG_0991.jpg IMG_1720.jpg Jina.png Jina2.png ba561da4ad6911e2986822000aa8062e_7.jpg IMG_6114.jpg IMG_3652.jpg 936396_546796188700464_1943461961_n.jpg 485431_546836865363063_1864148015_n.jpg 301898_511027992267322_614426093_n.jpg 922972_511027908933997_233927839_n.jpg 44804_511028018933986_6745317_n.jpg 537814_511028055600649_1908895269_n.jpg jessicaglee.jpg AON1.png AON2.png AON4.png AON3.png AON5.png AON6.png AON7.png tumblr_mm4q0yw5Sq1qj8dg6o1_500.jpg tumblr_mm4q0yw5Sq1qj8dg6o2_500.jpg 923227_569778446396471_1710315352_n.jpg All_Or_Nothing.jpg to love you more.jpg Wings_(Glee).jpg I_Love_It.jpg 512IWuSQWhL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 51CftzuNckL. SL500 AA280 .jpg Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 9.27.00 PM.png 31o.png tumblr_mm7algLvm61qhmb3mo1_250.gif tumblr_mm7algLvm61qhmb3mo2_250.gif tumblr_mm7algLvm61qhmb3mo4_250.gif tumblr_mm7algLvm61qhmb3mo3_250.gif tumblr_mm8lye9mUw1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mm8mww3HK11qj8dg6o1_1280.jpg 422x1.jpg 422x2.jpg 422x3.jpg 422x4.jpg 422x5.jpg 422x6.jpg 422x7.jpg 422x8.jpg 422x9.jpg tumblr_mm7k50BOHM1rxyf78o1_250.gif tumblr_mm7k50BOHM1rxyf78o2_250.gif tumblr_mm7k50BOHM1rxyf78o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm7k50BOHM1rxyf78o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm7k50BOHM1rxyf78o5_250.gif tumblr_mm7k50BOHM1rxyf78o6_r1_250.gif BJg1ZNGCYAIMEy7.jpg tumblr_mmeci5FIa81r4ezfzo1_500.jpg z124.jpg z125.jpg z123.jpg n1aa3.jpg n1aa.jpg n1aa1.jpg n1aa2.jpg 422-70.jpg tumblr_mmhymwCn0t1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Promo 422 5.jpg Promo 422 4.jpg Promo 422 3.jpg Promo 422 2.jpg Promo 422 1.jpg Promo 422 6.jpg 931173_515849631785158_819227131_n.jpg BJ18ClQCAAIM5r5.jpg naya jessica.jpg mlPgBUp.gif BJ3q9NTCQAAOZH9.jpg-large.jpg tumblr_mmk9ahLWO61qhum9po1_250.gif tumblr_mmk9ahLWO61qhum9po2_250.gif 768396820.gif Tumblr mmk9m4GbjO1qfx9mto1 250.gif Tumblr mmk9m4GbjO1qfx9mto2 250.gif Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 7.38.07 PM.png Tumblr mmk9wjTiRQ1qdnpeio1 250.gif Tumblr mmk9wjTiRQ1qdnpeio2 250.gif Tumblr mmk9wjTiRQ1qdnpeio3 250.gif Tumblr mmk9wjTiRQ1qdnpeio4 250.gif tumblr_mmka45HB5s1qbnvfdo1_250.gif tumblr_mmka45HB5s1qbnvfdo2_250.gif tumblr_mmka45HB5s1qbnvfdo3_250.gif tumblr_mmka45HB5s1qbnvfdo4_250.gif tumblr_mmkad24Tf81rrsol6o1_400.gif tumblr_mmka9fHZlD1spj53ro3_250.gif tumblr_mmka9fHZlD1spj53ro4_250.gif tumblr_mmka9fHZlD1spj53ro2_250.gif tumblr_mmka9fHZlD1spj53ro1_250.gif tumblr_mmkanlARJr1qa8mq1o3_250.gif tumblr_mmkanlARJr1qa8mq1o4_250.gif tumblr_mmkanlARJr1qa8mq1o2_250.gif tumblr_mmkanlARJr1qa8mq1o1_250.gif tumblr_mmkanlARJr1qa8mq1o5_250.gif tumblr_mmkanlARJr1qa8mq1o6_250.gif tumblr_mmkan1N12F1r7lepzo1_250.gif tumblr_mmkan1N12F1r7lepzo2_250.gif Nal.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes